supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family 2031 Christmas
Christmas Eve see Paula setting the table for a Christmas Eve dinner the table, there are Roasted Chestnuts with Black Pepper Honey, New Mexico Chile-Glazed Chicken on Hominy Polenta, Gingerbread Angels, nut brittle, Peppermint hot chocolate, chocolate panforte candies, Christmas caipirinhas and spinach-radish slaw with crispy chiles and Pepitas Christmas Day Time to Open Presents Nicole: "At Grandma Desiree's house, it was Christmas and the family was opening presents." family wakes up bright and early at Grandma Desiree's to open presents Paula: "Kids, time to open presents!" family runs downstairs to the living room with a Christmas tree opens up his presents Rico: "This is great! I got a Squacky the Duck plush, a Pudsey Bear, lotsa candy, a Pikachu doll, a Bugs Bunny doll, a stash of candy, a Pajanimals coloring book, and so much money!" opens up her presents Lucy: "What is this? Wow! I've got a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game, a tin can full of candy!" looks inside his stocking Rico: "Yahoo! I got a few Rolie Polie Olie books, an Olie the Robot plush, a Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun DVD, and a gift card to Toys R Us!" smiles happily Rico: "This is the best Christmas ever!" looks inside her stocking Lucy: "Ooh, peppermint bark, some pens, a notepad, chocolate coins, a Flyleaf CD, candy canes, Hershey's kisses, Gummi Christmas trees, candy cane Christmas trees, a Best Buy gift card, a Subway gift card, bath salts, a bath fizzy, some lip gloss, jelly beans, some money, a chocolate Santa, a milk chocolate nutcracker and a Forever 21 gift card!" Marisa, Myles and Corey hurry over to their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Imogen: "We got coal..." Corey: "This is all dad's fault!" Myles: "I swear I will kill dad!" Marisa: "At least we still got presents. I hope I get a lipstick box." opens her present to reveal a note that reads "Marisa, you have been anything but good this year. You showed a complete lack of respect for authority, shoplifted from stores, tortured your brother Rico, told lies to your mother, cheated on your school test, got bad grades in school, got several after school detentions and you even destroyed public property. Signed, Santa." in cursive Marisa: "Aw, phooey..." Imogen: "I hope I get a Nintendo Wii U." opens her present to reveal a note that reads "Imogen, you have been very naughty this year. You shoplifted from countless stores, bullied other children and stole money from the collection plate at church. Signed, Santa." in cursive Imogen: "Ugh." Myles: "I hope I get a paintball gun and a Grand Theft Auto V game." opens his present to reveal a note that reads "Myles, your behavior this year was very bad. You showed a complete lack of respect for authority. Signed, Santa." in cursive Myles: "He has got to be kidding me." Corey: "I hope I get an XBOX 360." opens his present to reveal a note that reads "Corey, this year you were very naughty. You stole a neighbor's motorcycle and took it for a joyride. Signed, Santa." in cursive Corey: "Grrrr..." Marisa: "You know what, guys? LET'S GET REVENGE ON DAD!!!!" Imogen: "HE'S A (bleep)!" Myles: "HE'S SO GOING TO GET IT!!!!" Corey: "LET'S ALL KILL DAD! WE ALL HATE CHRISTMAS! BAH, HUMBUG!" Marisa, Imogen, Myles and Corey: "CHHAAARRRRGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!" gathers weapons, such as a kitchen knife, a cigarette lighter, a plastic bag, etc. Marisa, Imogen, Myles and Corey Get Revenge on Giuseppe Revenge! Nicole: "Marisa, Corey, Imogen and Myles snapped!" Imogen, Myles and Corey scream fiercely at the top of their lungs ties Giuseppe to the chair with duct tape splashes bleach all over Giuseppe's face sets Giuseppe on fire takes out a knife and slashes Giuseppe's throat Stacie: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!" Imogen: "This is for you, (bleep)!" splashes bleach on Stacie's face tries to scream but Imogen opens Stacie's mouth wider force-feeds Stacie vodka Pietro takes over races to the telephone and calls Military School Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Hello?" Pietro: "My name is Pietro Todaro and I am celebrating the holidays with my brothers and sister, and nieces and nephews in Helena, Montana. I am sending my 13-year old niece called Marisa, 12-year old niece called Imogen, 7-year old nephew named Myles, and 3-year old nephew named Corey, for their atrocious behavior towards my brother Giuseppe and adopted sister Stacie." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Okay, so when will they arrive?" Pietro: "Starting tomorrow." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "How long will they stay for?" Pietro: "Three months shall do it." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "We accept all major credit cards, sir." Pietro: "I have a MasterCard." Sgt. Melissa Patrick: "Thank you Mr. Todaro, your enrollment has now been accepted." calls 911 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Pietro: "This is Pietro Todaro from Helena, Montana. I'm going to need an ambulance for my adopted sister Stacie and biological brother Giuseppe. 13-year old Marisa tied Giuseppe to a chair with duct tape, 7-year old Myles set Giuseppe on fire, 12-year old Imogen splashed bleach all over Giuseppe's face, 3-year old Corey slashed Giuseppe's throat with a knife, Marisa splashed bleach all over Stacie's face, and Corey force-fed Stacie vodka." stabs Pietro in the neck via a knife, causing him to fall over and drop his cell phone takes Pietro's cell phone and flushes it down the toilet Marshall takes over is in Giuseppe's room, locking the door calls 911 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Marshall: "This is Pietro Todaro's adoptive brother, Marshall. I need the policemen for Myles, who stabbed Pietro in the neck with a knife, and for Corey, who sent Pietro's cell phone to the loo. I also need it for Marisa and Imogen. And I need an ambulance for Pietro." 911 Dispatcher: "OK. The police will arrive in a few moments. We will summon an ambulance shortly." Krampus the denomic beast Giovanni: "Go get 'em, bro!" is dressed as Krampus, the denomic beast, in Myles' room Angelo: (in a denomic, scary voice) "Young man, I have traveled from the Northern Alps to punish you, Marisa, Imogen, and Corey for the atrocious attitude, disrespect, and unfairness towards the father, the aunt, and the uncle this year." takes out the burlap sac, a cane, and a switch Angelo: (in a denomic, scary voice) "GET IN MY SAC!" Imogen: "WAIT! IT'S ANGELO IN DISGUISE!" splashes bleach in Angelo's face and she and Marisa, Corey, and Myles flee Paula: "Congratulatuions, now Christmas is ruined." Angelo: (with a megaphone, in a denomic, scary voice) "IMOGEN, GET IN MY SAC!" screams Angelo: (with a megaphone, in a denomic, scary voice) "MARISA, GET IN MY SAC!" screams Angelo: "MYLES, GET IN MY SAC!!" screams Angelo: "COREY, GET IN MY SAC!!!!" spits in Angelo's face, while Angelo sends Corey to the burlap sac screams calls 911 911 Dispatcher: "Hello?" Marshall: "Marshall Todaro again. I need an ambulance for Krampus, who Imogen splashed bleach at." 911 Dispatcher: "An ambulance is coming." Christmas Dinner Nicole: "Soon, it was Christmas dinner. But unfortunately, it turned out to be a disaster due to Marisa, Imogen, Myles, and Corey." the table, there is Lobster Pasta with Herbed Cream Sauce, Fontina Riscotto with Fresh Chives, Bacon-Wrapped Beef Tenderloin with Herb Stuffing, Truffled Potato Gratin, Roasted Baby Beets, Cranberry Granita and Walnut Sablés is seen outside hugging and kissing her boyfriend Stacie: "Oh, my god! Marisa, what are you doing, you little sl**?!" is seen seeing and talking to a boy next door from her window Giovanni: "Imogen, what did I tell you about talking to boys? They are a bad influence on a virgin like you!" Imogen: "Oh, shut up, Giovanni." Todaro Family's order was a success Nicole: "5 minutes later, paramedics and police officers have arrived at the Iconic-Todaro doorstep." Policeman: "Hello, young lady. Please tell me your name." Marisa: "Marisa. Marisa Iconic-Todaro." Policeman: "Marisa Iconic-Todaro? OK." comes up to Paula Iconic Policewoman: "Hello, lady. Tell me your name." Paula: "My name is Paula Iconic." Policewoman: "Paula Iconic? So this is a blended family, huh? Have a good day, ma'am." Nicole: "The policemen were introduced to two of the family members. One of them is safe, one of them is not." goes to Imogen Policewoman: "Excuse me. Are you Imogen Iconic-Todaro?" Imogen: "Yes! But scram already! I misbehave because of how my father and his siblings treat me!" Policewoman: "Okay then." Policeman: "Who are you." Rico: "Rico Iconic-Todaro... Please don't ruin my best Christmas yet..." Policeman: "I won't, sir. Have a good day." Nicole: "Now it's even again." cut to: Policewoman: "Who are you?" Lucy: "My name is Lucy." Policewoman: "Have a good day, ma'am." comes over to Myles Policewoman: "Excuse me. Are you Myles Iconic-Todaro?" Myles Paramedics take Giuseppe and Pietro to the ambulance: "What are you here for? To take care of my (bleep)hole father and his (bleep)hole siblings? GET OUT!" Nicole: "For the third time, it's even." is stabbing the paramedics via knives Policeman: "Are you Corey Iconic-Todaro?" Corey: "(bleep)!" spits in the Policeman's face, stabs the Policeman in the neck with a knife, and splashing bleach all over him Policewoman: "This is gonna be long." leaves Nicole: "20 minutes later, the policewoman left and came back with 2 more policewomen, 3 more policemen, and 12 more paramedics." flees the scene Policeman #2: "Where are you going? I have to arrest you for what you did!" Marisa: "Shut up!" Cut to: Policewoman: "Imogen Todaro, you are under arrest." Policeman #3: "You are under arrest for vandalism." Cut to: Policeman #3: "Marisa, Imogen, Myles, and Corey. You are all under arrest for attempted murders, vandalism and unacceptable language towards a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say and can will be held against you in the court of law. You have the right to be questioned also. There is a high chance that you are considered guilty." Paula: "Don't worry, my dear children! I'll think of something! I'll get you out my sweet darlings!" hours later, during interrogation at the station Marisa: "Giuseppe would constantly beat us with a mace." Myles: "Giuseppe would force us to drink bleach." Marisa: "THEY HURT ME! SO WE HURT THEM BACK!" Policeman: "So why did you do it?" Marisa: "THEY HURT ME! I WANTED MOM TO SEE HOW ROTTEN THEY WERE!" plays the abuse from the phone Marisa: "Myself, I misbehave because of my uncles, aunt, and father. They were so mean to me, and I don't deserve coal in the first place! It was their fault, not ours! They deserve coal!" sobs Policeman #3: "I wish I could believe your story. I just don't know whom to believe, Marisa." Policeman #1: "We will bring them in for questioning and decide which side of the story to believe." to: minutes later, Giuseppe and his siblings are brought in for questioning, being interviewed separately Giuseppe: "They just don't have any respect to us, our rules, beliefs or traditions, and then for no apparent reason, they went crazy and attacked us." to. Paula arriving at the police station Paula: "I am here to bail out my kids, please. Myles, Marisa, Imogen and Corey." Aftermath walks out of the police station with her kids Paula: "Don't worry, kids. Everything will be just fine. Your father will not get away with ruining your Christmas."Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Krampus Transcripts Category:Attempted Murder Transcripts